Beat In Angel
by SPrinces
Summary: Maki y Rin estan un poco celosas de la cita que tienen Hanayo y Nico,a tal grado de querer atacar a sus adversarias pero no tendrán tiempo de hacer eso por que tendrán que hacer un video en dueto el mismo dia de su cita. Mal summary(?)
1. Chapter 1

Era viernes por la tarde, las clases habían terminado, todas las chicas salían a divertirse por dar inicio a fin de semana, todo era risas y gritos de emoción en la puerta principal. Incluyendo en el club de investigación de idols donde Nico y Hanayo comentaban animadamente sobre la exposición de las mas grandes idols de Japón el sábado por la noche. Esto obviamente molestaba un poco a Maki, tal vez no tuviera tanto conocimiento del tema pero aun así hubiera puesto algo de atención y darle un poco de platico a la mayor de coletas. Por otro lado Rin estaba completamente celosa, no podía creer que su Kayo-chin haya accedido sin mas a salir con Nico a solas. Por lo menos pudo invitarla por pura cortesía. -Entonces Hanayo ¿estas lista para el mejor sábado por la noche de tu vida? habrá tanto que ver y tan poco tiempo para disfrutar. - Decía la mayor de ojos ruby con tanto entusiasmo que desbordaba de felicidad. -¿Bromeas Nico-chan? esta noche es la mas esperada para la gente como nosotras. La gente que verdaderamente aprecia lo que son las idols, será el paraíso terrenal, el edén en la tierra, la octava maravilla del mundo moderno.- De las pocas veces que Hanayo podía mostrar su verdadera pasión junto con su obsesión que daba un poco de miedo. -Tu lo haz dicho, solo seremos tu y yo a solas 2 horas en el gran pasaje de las estrellas. Sera la noche mas importante en mi vida.- Nico fantaseaba con la llegada de esa noche, pero sin darse cuenta y de una manera discreta Maki y Rin habían llegado a su limite. Ese comentario hizo que Maki arrugara un poco el libro que leía, al mismo tiempo que Rin decidiera saltar sobre la pequeña de tercer grado. Sin embargo en medio de su salto fue detenida por una estrepitosa entrada por parte de Honoka acompañada por las demás chicas que se encargaban del consejo, Eli y Nozomi también las acompañaban pues habían prestado su ayuda para el ultimo proyecto que la escuela quería implementar.

-Rin ¿Qué haces en el piso?- Una confundida Honoka le preguntaba a la chica del suelo.

-¿Intentaste de nuevo hacer la maniobra Rin?- Preguntaba Umi mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Kotori.

-Creo que están siendo un poco duras chicas... Tal vez solo estaba... haciendo las cosas que siempre hace ¿cierto Rin?.- De alguna manera Eli intentaba hallar la respuesta a lo sucedido.

-¡Yo se lo que paso! Puesto que Nico y Hanayo saldrán a una cita Rin se puso celosa e intento atacar a Nico para que al final Rin saliera con Hanayo y pudiera decirle cuanto la ama.- Ante tal situación hipotética todas miraban un poco perplejas a Nozomi que con aires de grandeza ponía una cara de victoria, aunque las demás no le prestaron atención pues solía decir y bromear con ese tipo de cosas. Claro Rin ante se puso roja y su cara mostraba algo de triste por ser algo predecible pero sin embargo su mejor amiga no se diera cuenta de todo lo que podía a llegar a hacer por ella.

-Maki, ya que tu eres la única que usa su cerebro adecuadamente mientras ocurrió el incidente ¿podrías decirnos que paso? Y no, Hanayo no cuenta, ella y Nico estaban en su mundo. -Las demás asintieron ante la afirmación de Kotori, era triste y doloroso pero hasta las susodichas concordaron con lo dicho.

Maki sintió la presión caer sobre ella. Obviamente no diría nada pues Nozomi estaba en lo correcto y no echaría a Rin de cabeza, no dejaría que su amiga pasara esa vergüenza y menos que Hanayo lo escuchara, sabia que eso quedara en secreto.

-Pues...Realmente no vi nada, solo nos percatamos cuando ya Rin estaba en el suelo, me imagino que vio un ratón o un insecto, ¿No es verdad Rin?- Le daba una mirada a la chica gato que se mostraba un poco apeada.

-Si, es verdad. Vi un pequeño ratón salir por la ventana así que salte un poco y perdí el balance... y caí. -Se acariciaba la nuca mostrándose algo apenada y riendo un poco.

-Ten mas cuidado Rin, no queremos perderte antes de que puedas cantar el dueto que tienes con Maki-chan. Además de que Hanayo podría sentirse un poco sola si llegara a perder a tan gran amiga como lo eres Rin.- Nozomi intentaba levantar el animo a Rin y dieron un pequeño ojo a la reacción que daba Hanayo pero ambas decayeron un poco al ver como seguia en su mundo con Nico. Eso aun le molestaba un poco mas a Maki, pues era imposible que la chica por la que suspiraba Rin no se diera cuenta y menos soportaba la idea de dejarla a solas con Nico. Era obvio que le pasaba lo mismo que a Rin pero en su caso era Nico quien robaba las miradas de ella.

-Hablando de eso, aun tenemos que hacer el video. Rin, Maki ¿Están libres este sábado para poder comenzar? No será muy elaborado y con ustedes no tenemos tantos problemas.-

Rin y Maki miraron como Hanayo y Nico seguían muy animadamente comentado sus planes, dieron un leve suspiro sincronizado y se resignaron a no ver alguna respuesta de las 2.

-Por mi esta bien, no es como si tuviéramos algo que hacer. ¿Tu que dices Rin?-

-Claro, ¿por que no? Sera divertido.-

-Pues ya esta chicas, podemos retirarnos. Umi, Kotori, Nozomi y yo mañana nos encontraremos con Maki y Rin para realizar el video. -Eli daba la orden de retirarse mientras todas tomaban sus cosas para partir a casa.

-¡Yay! Que bien, yo mañana tenia que ir con Tsubasa. Me prometió invitarme un pan el cual dice que es el mejor de la ciudad.- Honoka soltaba una poco de baba al poder saborear ese suculento pan como se lo habia explicado.

-Que bueno que pensé en decidir en ayudantes a Umi y Kotori. Honoka se hubiera molestado y me hubiera echo un berrinche.-

-Bien Rin, creo que mañana será un día duro ¿cierto?- Maki le daba una pequeña palmada en la espalda de Rin para darle un poco de animo pero no funciono. Noto que Rin mostraba una cara muy deprimida, solo miraba como Hanayo sonreía como nunca, jamas le habia mostrado esa sonrisa a ella. Maki no pudo evitar sentirse de la misma manera al ver a Nico ni si quiera intentar discutir con ella, aunque discutieran se sentía muy cómoda al poder llevar una relación única con esa enana. Pero no dejaría ver ese sentimiento que no era del todo normal hacia una chica.

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ  
 _ **Bien... espero que no esten molestos por el otro fic que esta inconcluso, pero no se siento que este lo terminare en al meno capitulos, o por si se preguntan el duo es Beat in angel. Tengo mucho drama que puedo mostrar ewe**_  
 _ **Buenas noches 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pues... no se que decir, tendre los comentarios al final de la historia al igual que las respues a todos los reviews que me dejaron, muchas gracias por continuar con esta historia.**_  
 _ **Disfrutenla ƒ.**_

-  
Eran las 8 de la mañana y Maki esperaba recargada en un poste de luz en el cruce de alguna calle cercana de su casa. Esperaba paciente a Rin, esa tarde estarían todo el día bastante ocupadas realizando el video de su dueto el cual podría que le tomara un par de horas.

La mañana en particular era bastante fresca, el viento soplaba y era una brisa algo fría así que Maki llevaba una bufanda alrededor de su cuello mientras que para mantener las manos calientes las mantenía dentro de sus bolsillos.  
Al cabo de unos minutos de esperar Maki pudo visualizar a Rin a unas pocas calles de donde ella estaba. Miro en la dirección de donde venia y espero hasta que llegara hasta donde ella estaba.

-¿Que tal Rin? ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Desvelada- Dio un bostezo largo y se estiro ante el acto- Tuve un sueño algo loco que no me dejo dormir. Soñé que había un evento especial del Love Live y nos llamaban para hacer de evento principal pues habíamos ganado el segundo, viajamos hacia Estados Unidos y después de un tiempo hacíamos una ultima presentación con todas las idols de alrededor nya.

-Rin ¿estuviste hasta tarde despierta viendo Twitch Pokemon?- Comenzaban a caminar a la par mientras hablaban.

-Bueno, es que habia un especial de Pokemon rojo. No es mi culpa que sea muy divertido nya.- Decia algo avergonzada por ser descubierta y su pequeño hobby que había tomado hasta hace poco.

-Te hemos dicho que no debes quedarte hasta tarde, te hará daño o te quedaras dormida en clases. ¿Al menos desayunaste antes de salir de casa?-

-Claro que si Maki-chan nya, no soy tan olvidadiza como para olvidar comer algo antes de salir por un día bastante largo.- Decía muy alegre mientras se abalanzaba hacia su amiga. Al momento en que se colgaba de ella noto que tenia unas pequeñas ojeras no muy visibles. -Maki-chan ¿Dormiste hasta tarde? Veo que tus ojos están un poco... ya sabes como si no hubieras tenido una noche muy agradable.

La pelirroja se torno de un rojo en sus mejillas. La noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde jugando "Last Fantasy XV" Que recién había sido lanzado. No había tenido mucho tiempo para jugarlo asi que opto por jugar una pequeña partida de 10 minutos que se volvieron 3 horas.

-N-n-no se de que me hablas, solo tuve un... si, fue un algo. Ya sabes, esa cosa que te molesta.-

-Oh... vaya ¿Acaso Maki-chan esta en esos días? Nya- Rin se acercaba a Maki un poco para encararla.

La cara de Maki definitivamente se volvio un tomate, el tan solo escuchar eso la hacia morir de la vergüenza. Rin no tuvo nada de delicadeza al decir eso en publico pero a Maki la mataba, asi que opto por decir la verdad antes de que volviera a decir alfo asi.

-Me quede jugando un videojuego hasta tarde ¿De acuerdo? No vuelvas a mencionar lo de los dias... es muy vergonzoso. Sin mencionar lo incomodo que es.- Bajo la mirada y acelero el paso para terminar con esa nefasta charla en la que había tomado rumbo.

Después de un par de minutos en la cual Maki ignoro por completo a Rin que aun insistía en hablar, llegaron al parque en el que habian quedado de acuerdo el dia anterior con Eri quien las estaba esperando con Nozomi, Umi y Kotori.

-Se tomaron su tiempo ¿Segura no que fueron por un café antes de venir?- Decia en un tono juguetón Nozomi.

-Por supuesto que no Nozomi, solo nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para llegar sin prisa eso es todo.- Comentaba tranquila Maki que jugaba con su mechón de cabello.

-Que aburrida Maki-chan. Pensé que habían tratado de sanar esos pobres corazones desilusionados que habían dejado Nico-chan y Hanayo-chan.- Le sonrió en una manera algo confusa, Maki no sabia que quería decir con eso.

Rin sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho al escuchar eso, habia olvidado por completo lo de Kayo-chin. Hoy saldría con Nico y ella... solo se quedaría haciendo ese estúpido video.  
Maki se dio cuenta del semblante de Rin, le puso su mano en su hombro sacando a Rin de sus pensamientos y le dedico una sonrisa ligera.

-Venga Rin, hay trabajo que hacer. Entre mas rapido lo hagamos mas rapido terminara esta tortura.-

-Maki-chan... - Rin le dio una mirada algo comprensiva y un poco mas calmada.

-Cielos Maki, no sabia que pensabas eso sobre gabrar los Pv para nuestros fans. Es algo nuevo que aprendo de ti.- Comentaba Eri algo brulona

-Es verdad , nunca pense que fueras de las que hacen esto por obligacion.- Esta vez era Kotori que se unía a la charla.

-No es eso, es solo que tener que grabar con esa miko suele ser bastante agotador.- Se defendia Maki.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Maki. Si Nozomi no fuera ella 5 minutos en estas cosas apuesto que las cosas terminarían sin tener que llamar a la policía al final del día.- Mientras que ayudaba a Eri con la cámara preparándola Umi le daba la razón a la pelirroja.

-Oh vamos Umi-chan la ultima vez no apareció la policía y todo salió bien... A excepción de la pobre abuela. ¿Quién pensaría sacaría la pistola aturdidora después de que Rin y Honoka vieran el pan de vayas silvestres en una de sus bolsas?. -Se cuestionaba Nozomi, a decir verdad ese dia fue bastante raro pues sacaron a Nico, Rin y Honoka de una jaula de tigres justo poco despues de que la señora mayor las persiguiera por acosarla por el pan de edición limitada.

Rin solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y miro como las demás reían. Se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo cambiar su sentir, miro a Maki... algo en ella la hacia salir adelante, no llevaba tanto tiempo conociéndola como Hanayo pero aun así algo le decía que Maki la intentaba animar, de ante mano sabia que Maki sentía algo por Nico pero se mostraba muy fuerte ante las cosas.  
"Tal vez deberia hacer algo por ella. Maki esta apoyándome y creo que ella esta en mi misma situación" Pensó.

 _ **Bueno, ese fue el capitulo por hoy. Yo se que me tarde bastante pero... no tengo ninguna excusa.**_  
 _ **Por cierto, gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que les guste pero quiero que quede algo bien claro, esto sera un NicoMaki y RinPana. Un comentario el cual me agrado mas fue Yousoroad el cual solo tome en cuenta pues es mi historia y ustedes podran sus opiniones pero recuerden que el autor es quien decide que rumbo tomara la historia.**_  
 _ **Ah, y otra cosa... quien dijo que no puedo cambiar los sentimientos de Rin por Maki, le aseguro que puedo hacer todo un drama en una semana (en la historia) para que al final se queden ellas 2 juntas ^^**_  
 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro dia, Felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo, recuerden hacer todo lo que quieran y que no sea malo antes de que termine el año. uwu**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pues nada... solo Beat in Angel!.**_

El video había salido bastante bien hasta el momento, los vestuarios estaban perfectos como siempre gracias a Kotori y el dia estaba despejado, sin ninguna nube que afectara la iluminación mientras que Rin y Maki estaban dando lo mejor de ellas para que todo saliera sin ningún problema, estaba más que claro que a Rin algo le molestaba y Maki sabía que era, pero no era el momento para discutirlo con ella, tal vez cuando hayan acabado el video, eso es lo que pensó Maki.

Y así es como sin más problemas el video termino sin complicaciones, terminaron cerca de las 2 de la tarde y aunque habían tenido un descanso para almorzar, a Maki y Rin les llego el hambre un poco después de que terminaran de cambiar, Eli y Nozomi como siempre al despedirse de las demás fueron por unas parpafit, mientras que Umi acompaño a Kotori hasta su hogar.

Maki veía a Rin algo decaída y sabía que era el momento de animarla un poco, durante toda la grabación, aunque hizo lo que se le pedía, su mente estaba en otro lado.

-Rin, sé que tienes hambre al igual que yo ¿Qué te parece ir por algo de ramen? - Dijo Maki con un tono de consuelo, quería animarla de verdad, no le gustaba ver a la animada chica gato tan distante de todo.

-Claro... pero no traje nada de efectivo, no pensé que me daría hambre tan pronto. - se excusó Rin.

-Descuida, yo invito, no es que quisiera comer después del video, solo traje dinero por si había algo repentino como esto. - Le dijo con una sonrisa que no era muy usual en Maki, pero no podía actuar de modo tsundere si quería animar a su amiga.

\- ¿Segura? Tú sabes que no me lleno tan fácil y más cuando es ramen... - Se dejo llevar un poco con eso, pero no quería molestar a Maki.

-Venga, tu no rechazas un ramen tan fácil ¿pasa algo? -

Rin titubeo un momento en decirle todo, pero no sabía si había algo que debía de contar para comenzar.

Al ver que Rin se ponía a pensar y un poco nerviosa, Maki solo se le ocurrió tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla hasta el puesto de ramen, era vergonzoso, pero era por el bien de Rin, su querida amiga.

Caminaron un poco, Maki había soltado ya desde hace tiempo a Rin y ahora solo charlaban más animadamente. Maki se encargaba de sacar ese lado juguetón que distinguía a su amiga, ya que al igual que Rin, Maki le disgustaba el hecho de que Nico saliera con Hanayo, eso la ponía de muy mal humor, pero preocuparse no la llevaba a ningun lado.

Las chicas ya habían llegado a un puesto al que usualmente Rin arrastraba a sus amigas

-Así que... ¿Qué vas a querer? - Le preguntaba Maki a Rin.

-Solo será una sopa de miso, no quiero causarte proble... - Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración Maki la detuvo con un dedo en su boca.

-No es un problema, cuando se trata de ustedes chicas es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes... No hago solo esto por ti vale, no te hagas una idea equivocada. - Había un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, puede que haya dicho la verdad, pero le daba vergüenza admitir que apreciaba mucho a sus compañeras de M´s.

Rin no supo que decir ante lo que Maki había dicho, solo sabía que estaba dando todo para animarla, hacía que se preocupara de algo que no necesitaba.

-Maki... - Rin hablo con algo de nerviosismo.

Maki miro a Rin para hacerle ver que tenía toda su atención.

-Últimamente he estado jugando Destiny y aun no completo la incursión... y me preguntaba ¿si quieres ayudarme? - Rin se quedó en blanco después de preguntar ya que ese tipo de misiones requerían un alto nivel y un avance significativo en el juego por lo que Maki podría qué no tener ese nivel o aun peor, que ni si quiera poseyera el título. - Claro, si es que lo tienes, si no... puedo buscar más gente que me ayude. - Rio de manera torpe evitando que se notara lo que ella pensó que podría ser una tontería.

-Está bien, pero tu deberás ayudarme a llegar al nivel 40 y conseguir algunos armamentos exóticos ¿vale? - Maki no le daba mucha importancia mientras tomaba el menú para mirar que había. Rin la miro sorprendida, como si realmente supiera de lo que hablaba. - ¿Por qué me miras como si no supiera nada de el? Últimamente ha habido muchos comentarios buenos de el en los foros, además de que he visto uno que otro video en mis tiempos libres.

Rin se sentía un poco aliviada por eso, no lo había arruinado y puede que sería divertido jugar con Maki, jamás había jugado con ella en co-operativo.

Después de unos minutos les tomaron la orden, Maki ordeno un udon tradicional ya que no solía comer ese tipo de cosas y solo pedía lo que conocía, mientras que Rin ordeno un ramen de mixto especial.

Mientras comían hablaban de cosas triviales, que tanto habían hecho en la semana y que es lo que podrían hacer la próxima, Maki le recordaba y la reñía por sus bajas notas en las clases, mientras que Rin se disculpaba, al final ambas sabían que Maki ayudaría a Rin.

Esa tarde ambas pasaron unas horas sin preocuparse por la cita de Nico y Hayano, Maki había logrado animar a su amiga, pero dentro de ella aún mantenía esa molestia.

Al terminar su comida siguieron su camino aun charlando de cualquier cosa, Rin parecía haber regresado a ser la misma, tonteaba un poco en todo el camino de regreso, cuando llego el momento de despedirse y darse la despedida, vieron algo que sorprendió a las chicas. Eran las chicas de sus preocupaciones tomadas de la mano, Rin se quedó en shock que no supo que hacer, mientras que Maki reacciono rapido, tomo a Rin de la mano y la llevo lejos de ahí.

Maki corrió hasta un parque cerca de ahí, respiraba con dificultad por hacer tanto esfuerzo por lo que tomo una bocanada de aire, sabia que a Rin esto le afectaria.

-Oye, Rin... - cuando volteo a mirarla solo pudo observar como una cara en shock y algunas lágrimas la miraba, dentro de su pecho un dolor punzante la invadió, pero resistio todo lo que pudo para permanecer fuerte y ayudar a su amiga a no pensar en ello. Maki abrazo a Rin con toda su fuerza. -Todo estará bien, te lo prometo... -

 _ **Pues nada, espero que les haya gustado, tengan un feliz año nuevo y gg 2017.**_  
 _ **Sin nada mas que decir, me despido, esta historia no esta muerta y habra... cosas interesantes, lo prometo.**_


End file.
